Help me live
by sgtollius
Summary: Bellas feelings for Edward change when she discovers hes important in her life, not knowing how or why; while Jacob bf/bff struggles to keep him away from her until he disappears, leaving her wide open and unportected from Edward. First B/J later B/E.
1. Preface

_First real story ever! Bear with my please_

_Bella's decision is tough: her bestfriend/boyfriend bad-boy-good-person Jacob or her friend good-boy mystery Edward. When are the mythical secrets of their beings revealed?_

_I do not own twilight, SM does, we are just fortunate to be able to use her own characters. Thank you!_

_P.s… I suck at summaries so you should read before you think that the story is lame ^_^ _

**Preface**

"Bella"

I heard his voice echo in the darkness, calling me in the same gentle tone he always used, but I felt there was an edge to it-was it panic? Or concern?

Jacob stretched out his hand, palm up, pleading for me. I smiled and took a step, my hand lifted to Jake. His expression was kind.

"Bella?"

I turn with wide curiosity to where I heard my name, on the opposite side of where Jake stood. The voice was distant and unfamiliar but it sounded so smooth and clear-like perfect velvet. Someone was in the shadows, completely hidden in the darkness, his hand out in invitation.

I felt myself being pulled to the unknown person , though I knew it was dangerous and I should be going with Jake.

Jacobs expression changed as I walked away from him, showing pain and fear. The strangers face was shrouded in darkness but I could see his teeth when he smiled at me. An angels smile on a shadowed face.

Jacob tensed with his hands curled into shaky fists, his teeth slightly bared.

I was close enough to touch the stranger when Jacob suddenly yelped and fell to the ground in a tense lions crouch.

"Bella! Get back!" he yelled to me

The stranger growled lowly, snatching my wrist and pulling me to him. He turned me to face Jake as his arms circled protectively around me, restraining me.

"Very good Bella" whispered the stranger delicately in my ear. His voice was more perfect now that I was so close to him and it sounded like music, ringing like bells. I felt his lips touch my neck and I gasped at the coldness on my skin and the hardness of his body against mine.

I confidently tilted my head to give this unknown person more access to my neck and sighed in content when I felt him smile against my shoulder.

"BELLA NO!" Jacob growled fiercely, his face was furious and his body trembled into explosion and Jacob disappeared, a giant russet-brown wolf taking my Jakes place.

"too late" murmured the stranger.

I felt the shadows' teeth touch my neck and a burning pain cut my skin.

_What do you think? just so you're not confused, the Preface was a dream. XD_

_I hope you like it._

_By the way, the Quileute's go to the same school as everyone else in Forks._

_Next chapter: __**Normal**_

_Flames are welcome and so are criticisms and complements, even brainstorms if you will_

_Thank you!_

_- Steph_


	2. Normal

_I do not own Twilight or its characters, just because my name is Stephanie doesn't mean I'm Miss. Meyer herself…I only wish I was :P_

_Ok on with the story._

* * *

**Normal**

* * *

I didn't know what the dream meant or why I even had it, but the uneasy edge felt like a warning. Like I should know what the message is but not yet and I couldn't shake it off. I ignored the feelings before going out of the house to the car waiting for me in the driveway.

Jakes smile warmed me up, the way it always did in the mornings.

"morning" he greeted cheerfully when I got in his car, leaning down to kiss me.

"morning Jake"

"you look tired"

"had a strange dream, couldn't sleep well"

"what about?" he sounded concerned. I looked to check and he stared back with curiosity and worry, so I smiled softly and lied.

"not sure, it was just weird" he didn't buy it.

"Bella…"

"you don't want to hear it" I whispered, looking out the window.

He sighed and started his Rabbit, driving easily out and away from my driveway. I would tell him… in time, once I figured out the meaning for myself, of course. Maybe he could help me if I got nothing, after all, he is my boyfriend/bestfriend.

School wasn't too crowded when we got there. It gave me the idea to search for my mysterious stranger from my dream.

I saw his shape, but not his face… shouldn't be too hard, right?

I started in the parking lot, while Jake and Mike had their morning chat. I searched and scanned every face, every movement, every shape that passed by. There were similarities, but never the exact same.

I tried the halls next. Jacobs best friends, Quil and Embry, were around us, like every morning, talking to Jake while he walked me to class. I didn't find my stranger anywhere.

Maybe in one of my classes or the cafeteria.

I must have seen him, at least once before.

"Bella?" Jake snapped his fingers to get my attention.

"are you ok? You've been distant all day. You're not sick, are you?"

He placed his big hand on my forehead.

"Hmm…nope"

"I'm just tired" I reassured him "though I don't think I've been distant all day if class hasn't even started" I teased.

He smirked and leaned down to kiss me before he walked away, Quil and Embry flanking him.

The rest of the day had me going absolutely crazy. I was anxious to get to the next classes, to see if I could find my mystery guy, but disappointment waited for me at the door.

When the lunch bell rang I fought to walk slowly and normally. Jake was waiting for me at the door, relaxed casually against the frame. We walked painfully slow to the cafeteria.

I immediately started scanning the room when entering, trying to be discrete about it to not make Jake jumpier than he already was. Our table was already filled with our friends when we sat down in our places next to Angela and Ben. Embry, Quil, Mike, Tyler and Austen were in their spots in front of us, rambling about motorcycles and cars.

I paid no attention to any conversations and nibbled at my bagel. Jacob played with a strand of my hair as he answered questions from the guys.

Jacobs mechanic skills are very impressive and fun to watch whenever we go to his homemade garage down at La Push, but the mountain of questions he gets every once in a while are so annoying because I never understand, though I'd like to very much. I've asked Jacob to teach me a few things but I never get it: the difference between the type of tools or which type of car is faster or more luxurious… what?

I gave up my search for a while, relaxing on Jacobs' side when he wrapped his arm around my shoulder… apparently he was waiting for me to calm down.

Angela sighed quietly and I looked at her then I followed her gaze to the corner of the cafeteria, to the last table. Could my shadowed stranger be…? no… no, that's ludicrous, there's no way he could be one of them. I couldn't stop myself now from making sure.

I checked each person rigorously, with more focus than ever.

The biggest one, Emmett Cullen, looked like a huge graceful, beautiful, though terrifying, bear with light brown, cropped hair, pale skin and beautiful golden, yellow, honey eyes. It's definitely not him, his frame was too big, his hair too short.

I looked briefly at Miss. Rosalie Hale, Emmett's sister/girlfriend. I don't know why I always feel the need to address her formally, maybe it's because of her beauty or the way she looks at people who are not her family. She was the most beautiful women I have seen with her golden-brown hair and same piercing honey eyes and ivory skin. She didn't need makeup because she was perfect and I felt sorry and pathetic for everyone in the room-myself included-but Miss. Rosalie frightened me.

Emmett's little sister, Alice Cullen, was sitting next to Rosalie, chatting and laughing. She looked like a tiny, beautiful gold-eyed pixie with black hair and white skin… "Snow White" you could call her, from her beautiful smooth-looking frame. If I wasn't so focused on my 'mission' my heart would have broken into millions of shards at the sheer beauty of the sisters.

Alice leaned against Rosalie's older brother-her boyfriend-Jasper Hale.

Jasper took the expression 'tall, dark and handsome' to heart, literally. He was thin with long, dirt-brown hair and his face looked like he was in pain or… VERY aware. His same beauty, ivory skin and gold-eyes made my stomach turn, there was always something off when I looked at Jasper. He was too thin, his hair too long and wild to be my stranger.

I suddenly felt sick and nervous as I looked at the last person on the table. Edward Cullen-Alices' twin and Emmett's younger brother-was the only person in his great family to be single. To look more angelic than any of the others was overkill. His eyes were more of a liquid honey, softer than his family's and his pale skin was smoother. His reddish-brown hair curved into a flamed mess.

I never paid enough attention to any of them to save myself from the heart-ache that my friends tell me they get, but now that I forced myself to look, I couldn't believe I've been ignoring their existence for so long.

Edward smiled at something Emmett told him and my heart skipped a beat, though I wasn't sure if it was because he had the most breath-taking smile on the face of Adonis or cause his smile-as well as his frame and hair- was exactly the same as what I've been looking for all day. The new knowledge made my stomach turn.

Edward Cullen was my shadowed unknown stranger.

* * *

_AN: soooooo? What do you think? Be honest, please. Everything is welcome!_

_I will post my next chapter: **Unexpected a**_**_cts, _**_soon and I'm hoping you'll all be here to read and help me. It's my first FF so I hope I'm doing ok._

_THANK YOU!_

_- Steph_


	3. Unexpected acts

I'm sorry, this was supposed to go up yesturday but my mom didn't let me go on the computer and I was unable to do what i wanted. Again, I'm sorry.

* * *

Unexpected acts

* * *

My head spun, I felt sick, though I wasn't sure why. I was looking for my stranger all day, I thought I was prepared for the results but I didn't think I would ever dream of the most handsome, single guy in school.

Jacobs' arm tightened around me and I felt the blood leave my face. I needed to control myself, I need to act, for Jacobs sake at least.

"Bella honey?" he said softly "why don't we get out of here?"

Afraid that my voice would crack, I nodded.

Jacobs' arm supported me as we rose, with a wave goodbye we left the table, but he walked me outside where the cool air hit my clammy face… it felt unbelievable good.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked once he sat me down at an empty table away from public hearing. He kneeled in front of me and whipped the sweat off my forehead with his hand. He knew me so well. He knows how I hate to be the center of attention and how I wouldn't say anything until we were alone. He pays so much attention to me, one of the things I love about him.

"You look sick. Your very pale Bella. Tell me what to do."

It took me a second to catch my breath.

"I'm no sick Jake, I just…" did I want to tell Jacob about this? Would he know if I lied? "I was just taken by surprise by something, that's all" there, close enough to the truth that-hopefully-he won't ask for more.

He pondered that for a minute, sitting next to me while I calmed down.

"Does it have anything to do with that weird dream you said you had?"

Damn. I was about to lie but my face gave me away.

"Ahh" he mused.

Double damn. I felt my face burn.

"Let's see…" he touched his chin.

Not good. I knew what he was doing. He was analyzing everything since he saw me this morning. He was going to guess and he was going to get it right. I could see that.

"You've been jumpy all day so I say that dream of yours caught your attention pretty hard. From the way you've been scanning people all day, I would say… there was a person in your dream who you didn't know and you were trying to find them. You gave up in the cafeteria, right before you heard Angela sigh and you looked where she did…" he trailed off.

I was mouth-opened surprised at how observant he was, catching ALL of that. There is absolutely no way this is an everyday thing! It has to have been just today because of how I acted from the beginning. I knew he was observant but I never knew he was THAT observant.

"Was the person in your dream one of the Cullen's or Hale's?"

I flinched.

"Did I get it?" he asked, amused.

"Bulls eye" I murmured.

"So…? Who is it?" he asked enthusiastically.

I gritted my teeth. This was one of the reasons I didn't want to tell him. He rarely ever got jealous. It would be nice If he got jealous once in a while, but he was always so calm when I spoke to him about boys. I've seen his teeth clench only a couple of times at the mention of Mike Newton, but his mask always remained.

I sighed in defeat. "Edward Cullen"

Jacob stiffened, his breath caught. I stayed still, afraid to look at him. It was so quiet that the bells ring made me jump.

"I better get to bio" I whispered, desperate to get away. Jacob stood quietly and kissed me briefly before he walked away.

~.~

I walked quickly to class, the anxiety back in my veins. I got there before the teacher and took my respected seat next to Mike.

I swear, when Jacobs not around, Mike turns into a cheerful, loyal golden retriever. I always imagine him with a tail when he acts like this.

He chatted with a grin planted on his face until class started.

Mr. Banner had a sheet in his hand, waiting for everyone to calm down.

"seat arrangement."

Everyone moaned.

"oh hush. No complaining. Let's start. Mr. Newton, back-right with Miss. Brown. Miss. Swan, in front of Mike with Mr. Cullen-" my eyes widened, I felt cold. The uneasy edge I felt all day flared into a heaving stomach.

Acting wasn't one of my specialties but the least I could do is not be rude, right?

I grabbed my bag and walked slowly to my new seat.

Edward was already there, looking out the window beside him. Purposely, I scrapped the chair lightly on the floor to get his attention but he didn't even flinch.

When I sat down, I let my hair fall between us, feeling the need to cover and protect myself.

"Hello" he said softly, turning to look at me. His voice rang with politeness and shyness but his face was hard and confident, a strained smile on his flawless lips.

"I'm Edward"

"B-Bella" I stuttered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella. I'm hoping we can be friends as good as we will be partners." He smiled

"O-Of course" I nodded

Class passed eventful. I didn't speak to Edward again, but he never stopped staring. My hair stayed in its place between us, hiding me when I thought necessary.

Edward was so stiff I wondered if he was even breathing. His hand were hard fists under his arms, as if he was restraining himself. He sat as far from me as the table would allow, like he was about to open the window and jump and run.

When the bell rang, he walked too quickly out the door before everyone else, my heart ached at the gracefulness of his leave.

"Well that was weird" Mike murmured when he came to his doggy place beside me, taking my book.

I politely took it back and stuffed it in my bag.

"Yeah, I've never seen Cullen speak to anyone besides his family"

"I have, on rare occasions, I just didn't know how polite he could be" Mike countered, though he had a sour face.

"Polite?" I snorted "Did you not see how stiff he was?"

He was surprised by my tone. I realized-too late-he was being sarcastic.

"Of course I saw. He spoke little to you, then for the whole class he gave you a death glare. It looked like he was in pain. You didn't stab him with a pencil, did you?"

I glared at his joking face.

Gym was crap. Volleyball wasn't fun. I hit Mike on the face with the ball. Coach sat me down after my 3ed victim.

When school finished I walked slowly to Jacobs' car to wait for him while he took 5 minutes extra class, but I stopped short when I saw figure leaning against the passenger door.

Edward smiled when he caught my attention and he walked casually toward me.

"Bella" he called. I felt the blood leave my face. The tone was curious, kind, gentle, just like in my dream.

"I just wanted to apologize for my rudeness in class today. I feel it was unfair, the way I treated you. I wondered if we can start over. Will you forgive me?"

The way he spoke reminded me of the old times, where people spoke differently and politely. I was more mesmerized by his beautiful velvet, lullaby voice to pay much attention to his words.

"oh don't worry about it, I didn't make a big deal about it anyway, of course I forgive you" I shrugged

"I'm glad" he said sincerely.

His eyes looked over my shoulder then back and he leaned down, his lips to my ear.

"The deep blue blouse your wearing goes lovely with your skin." He breathed

I shivered at the seductive tone it took, feeling dizzy from the combination the coldness and the intoxicating fragrance of his skin.

He backed away with a breath-taking crooked smile that had my heart leaping though I wondered why his jaw was clenched. He slowly walked away.

Seconds later, Jacob was at my side, opening my door for me. He silently helped me in, seeing how difficult it was for me to move. I put my head between my knees while I waited for him to get in.

He drove quickly away from school before he spoke.

"What did he say-or do- to get you like this?" he sounded angry, I didn't look to check.

"We changed places in bio today" I started. My voice was off. "he's my new partner and he thought he was rude. He just came to apologize, asking if we can start over."

He was quiet for a while. I hadn't realized we were at my house when he spoke again in a harsh, stern tone.

"Tell me exactly what your dream was about… Tell me what you're keeping from me."

* * *

oh, one thing. Because i feel that my chapters are so short, I'm now combining 2 chapter to make one. each chapter now has more than 1,000 words for more success. It'll make me push myself to write more for you. i would like reviews though.

thank you for your reviews and hope to get more soon!

Chapter 4: _Fight for conclusions _is up next friday, unless you want it earlier, 'cause i already have the chapter done ^_^


	4. Fight for conclusions

Fight for conclusions

* * *

"Tell me!" he demanded.

I watched the clouds while I thought, biting my bottom lip out of habit.

"Isabella!" he hissed.

"I'm not keeping anything from you." I murmured.

"You're lying" he growled. Jake grabbed my shoulders to spin me so I would look at him, but I kept my eyes down so I wouldn't see his rage.

"You wouldn't act like this without reason Bella. I know you too well to know that you aren't like this. What's so damn _special _about Edward Cullen that you would keep something as simple as a dream from me?"

"I told you, you don't want to hear it"

"The hell I don't!" he yelled

I stayed quiet, waiting for him to calm down. He sensed my cooperation and forced himself to relax. It took him a minute.

"Okay" he finally breathed "I'm calm. I'm done."

"First off…" I began, holding a finger up to show him how serious I was. "There's nothing _special_ about Edward Cullen. Second, I'm only keeping my thoughts because I still haven't figured out the meaning for myself. I only just found out that Edward is the stranger from my dream. I was going to think about it tonight and if I STILL had nothing, THAN I was going to tell you. How could you doubt me so easily Jake? I stay quiet when I see that something's bothering you, don't I?"

He nodded and opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

"Do you not tell me when you're ready to talk? I wait patiently even though the curiosity is painful. How is it that you can do that and I can't? A little trust Jacob, please!"

I got out of the car and slammed it before stomping through the rain to my house.

I heard a door open and close on my way but I didn't car… I didn't want to let him see my tears. When I reached my porch he grabbed my wrist; I tried to pull away but he was strong.

"Bella…" I stopped struggling at his tone. It was torn, pained but very gentle. I felt a lump in my throat.

"Go home Jake, I'll see you tomorrow… okay?"

I turned around to kiss him softly.

"I love you… you know that… right?" I watched some of his pain leave his eyes.

"I know. Love you too" he reached for me but I backed away, closing the door softly in his face.

~.~

I hated fighting with Jacob and I despised myself for always causing him pain. I never deserved him, I knew that. He could do so much better but he was always by my side.

I was always incredibly grateful to have him as a boyfriend, let alone a friend, but sometimes I wondered if he was with me because-besides loving me- I was an old family friend or because I was easy… safe. I knew he would never hurt me on purpose but I couldn't help think that Billy and Charlie always thought we would end up together and pushed us to one another.

I shook my head. Charlie would never do that, but I'm not sure about Billy. Maybe he told Jake to be with me so I wouldn't get hurt… so he could take care of me.

Jacobs torn expression flashed in my mind and I hugged myself to make the pain go away. Ithurt so much that I dug my nails into my upper arms to even it out. It felt good until I smelt salt and rust. I ran upstairs to the bathroom and jumped into the shower, taking my clothes off before turning on the water. I winced when the hot water touched my still-bleeding wounds, but I soon felt numb enough to think. While I cleaned and bandaged my new cuts and went through my after-shower routine I thought of my dream, putting the missing pieces together and searching for explanations.

The only reason I was doing this was because-besides it being strange, put out than any normal dream- it had Jacob in it.

It felt like betrayal was highlighted on Jacobs face in my dream; going with someone whose name is the only thing you know instead of someone whom you know SO much about… I'd feel betrayed too.

Would I betray Jacob for real? Would I choose Edward when that time came? I couldn't imagine ever doing that to Jake, but the more I thought about Edward and the strange pull I felt toward him in both my dream and in real life the more I considered the possibilities. Was my subconscious trying to tell me that? That it's going to happen? Was it warning me? If so, then about what? Was it saying that I should go with Edward? Or stay put with Jake?

It still didn't explain the last part. Jacobs exploding into a horse-sized russet colored wolf and Edward biting my neck.

I never thought much about myths and legends but now, it seemed impossible to avoid. I heard that… vampires-swallow- are cold, hard, beautiful and pale, but I also heard that they sleep in coffins during the day, hunt by night; that they get burnt by the sun, have fangs and no reflection. Though Edward has the physical descriptions, he comes out by day, not when the sun is completely out but still, and he has bags under his eyes as if he doesn't sleep enough. His teeth are as normal as mine and I have seen his reflection before, like today, a girl in front of me used her make-up mirror to try to peek at him. It seemed impossible that he could be a vampire but at the same time VERY possible… he did bite my neck like one and I remember seeing blood on my blouse before I woke up. Could Edward really be a vampire?

What about Jacob? A human that turns into a wolf… a werewolf? I snorted, that's hard to believe. I heard werewolves as humans were bad-tempered and mysterious; as wolves, they came out once a month, on the night of the full moon, but when they _transform_ they have a buff, furry human body with long, sharp nails and a wolfs' face, snout and everything to stock their human prey. The wolf in my dream was exactly that: a gigantic wolf with russet colored fur… not a half-human half-wolf… thing. Who knows about the full moon part, it was pitch black in my dream. Jacob is so happy and fun all the time and not at all 'mysterious'.

Conclusion… none.

I sighed, adding salt into the boiling water. I wasn't in much of the mood to cook today so spaghetti with tomato sauce will have to do for Charlie.

I guess I'll have to tell Jacob so he can help, but what then? I was taken by surprise with my discovery of Edward, I don't want that to happen again. So what if Edward was a vampire and Jacob was a werewolf? Their still the same. Everything's the same… except for… now I know… does it matter?

I thought of that for a bit while I finished cooking dinner.

No… no it didn't.

* * *

_don don doooon! XD thank you, thank you!_

_next friday I'll be putting up the next chapter: **the Jalla tree, **it's small but full of meaning._

_everything is welcome and thank you!_


	5. the moons to the Jalla tree

**The moons to the Jalla tree**

* * *

"Run!"

Run? Run where?

"Bella! You have to run!"

Mike?

"Get out of here! Before-" I heard his screams cut him off.

"Mike!" I opened my eyes to a burning forest behind me.

"Ahh. Looks like you missed one." I heard a man croon.

"She looks tasty" a woman murmured

"And that fragrance… she smells absolutely wonderful, but I feel playful today… shall we keep her instead of killing her?" another man said.

Killing her? Are they talking about me?

"Like a pet? How fun!" cheered the woman.

A could see three figures walking toward me from the burning forest behind them. I didn't see much. A pale woman with scarlet-orange, wild, gracious hair...like fire; a pale man with long blond hair tied into a ponytail and another man with longer black hair, his skin dark but still pale. What stood out in all of them was the terrifying crimson eyes and blood stained faces, red streaks running down their mouths.

Every bone in my body screamed danger and I ran into the forest as fast as I could.

"Bella!"

Jacob!

"Bella this way! Hurry!"

Where? Where are you!

"Behind you!"

I screamed before I even look. The blond man was inches from me, and evil grin on his face and then... he was gone. Before I knew it, I was being pressed against a stone cold chest.

"Bella…" he said softly.

"Edward?" a said in a weak, shaky voice.

"Your alright now love. Your safe. No one will touch you now."

I looked up, he was staring at me, his expression gentle and apologetic. He looked around and I did the same. His whole family-Dr. and Mrs. Cullen included- was in a large protective circle around us, crouched and ready.

"Carlisle" Edward called in a panic.

Dr. Cullen was at my ankle the next second, placing a bandage on it. When did I twist it? When he was done he moved to my arm, banding that as well. I hadn't realized my arm was gushing blood, but now that I saw it, I felt it. A yelp of pain escaped my lips and Edward held me tightly so I wouldn't fall. Dr. Cullen was done with it in seconds, returning to his place around us.

"Jasper" Edward called.

Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder… I felt my eyelids getting heavy.

"Sleep my Bella. It'll all be over soon and I will be here" Edward crooned

"Look up. Look at me or the moon, just don't look ahead."

I did what I was told, I looked at the moon. But I didn't expect to see two moons: ours and a beautiful blue one covering most of the first. I drifted from my body and my eyes close with Edwards face in my memories.

~.~

Damn it! Dreams are annoying sometimes. Three new characters and Edwards family? What next? 5 giant wolves? This is getting out of hand. At least I don't have to analyze it. There's nothing to think about, it was just bizarre.

I went to school in my truck five minutes before Jacob usually arrived in his Rabbit to pick me up. If he did he would quickly see that I already forgave him and I felt playful today.

When I got there, I parked next to Jakes spot and walked to our tree. Every time one of us was upset, sad, bothered by something or mad, we would come here and wait for the other. People respected our privacy and kept their distance when we were together here and they soon started calling it the "Jalla" tree.

I leaned my head on the trunk and closed my eyes, listening to the wind pass, birds sing and cars coming. I soon heard the quiet Rabbits motor cut off. I didn't need to open my eyes to make sure if the footsteps coming toward me were Jacobs, they were familiar and one of a kind. I felt him sit behind me, circling his arms around me and I felt I could breathe again. I placed my head on his chest and inhaled his calming forest scent.

The quiet was all we needed. It always felt like we were having a silent conversation, like we could hear each other's thoughts.

I kissed his hand and he kissed the top of my head, apology given, apology accepted, on both ends.

I felt his cheek in my hair _'you don't need to talk about it now'_

I sighed _'okay'_

The first bell rang and we got up. He hugged me, kissing me on my forehead, cheeks and lips '_I love you'_

I smiled at him _'I love you too'_.


	6. Da Petes'

DA PETES'

"Ah crap, i'm late!" I murmured.

I was so spaced that I forgot today was Friday. Mr. Davis and Mr. Peters are going to kill me for being late.

Jacob would have gotten me there in no time but he had his 5 minutes extra class and I had my truck.

I didn't see Edward today. Probably off hiking with his family like always.

Two minutes tardy. Not so bad. I'll get Mr. Peters light boot today.

Da Petes' opens at 4:30 but I had rehearsal with Katie and Kim before Mark and Tyler arrived. The girls are my backup singers but I know Katie is just itching to take my place as lead singer.

I sing all the songs at Da Petes', including duets with Tyler or Mark or both or I do chorus… rarely.

The owners say I'm the reason their business is a success so I work Wednesday through Saturday. I called yesterday, saying I had a test and wouldn't be able to come in. Katie must have _loved_ that for the night.

I parked my truck in the employees part and stumbled trying to run in.

"Sorry Mr. Peters!"

"You're late Bells." was his greeting.

"I'm so sorry. I came in my truck today."

"Is Jacob sick?" asked Mr. Davis as he cleaned a martini glass behind the bar counter.

"No, he had extra class today and I took my truck this morning. I forgot it was Friday.

Mr. Robert Peters and Mr. Chris Davis are-besides old friends-partners in owning and managing Da Petes.

"Oh well, you arrived before everyone else." smiled Chris.

"… So I'm not late?"

"You're the lead singer, are you not?" Mr. Peters snapped.

"yes sir" I saluted.

"Then act like it!" Mr. Peters stocked off to his office, slamming the door.

"Sorry Bells. You know how he gets after a night with Katie." Mr. Davis apologized.

I laughed "sorry you had to go through that."

"through what?" Kim asked as she placed her jacket in its place.

"Katie."

"oh yeah, she really over did it last night. She smiled.

Kim is a very kind person, especially when you're involved with the Quileute. Since I'm Jakes girlfriend we act like bestfriends.

Katie used to be a good person, but since she started to hang out with the snobby, popular girls she's really changed. The only time she's not like them is when she's here, but she starts bossing everyone like she owns the place if I'm not here. For some reason, she stops her attitude problem when I'm around. I've seen her be a snob at school but when I pass by her group of fake friends she stays quiet, like she's intimidated by me or she just respects me enough to keep herself from having a bad image. I don't know!

Da Petes is the hot spot in town, where teens come and hang out. It's separated into 3 parts: the club, the restaurant and the bar. I work in the bar and on occasions-like birthday parties and holiday specials-the club. The restaurant has some of the best food in town. Staff friends get in the club for free along with one free drink at the bar if they have the VIP bracelet, so dad, Jake and Angela don't have a problem coming in.

Every night I sing about ten songs. Five songs in the beginning, then a break so as not to lose my voice while the guys took their turn singing five songs then I come back with another five songs. On Saturday I sing twenty songs in total; eight in the beginning, then five duets and five from my back-ups then the last seven are mine.

I'm pretty well paid so I'm happy. I take precautions by not talking a lot on Sundays and sometimes Mondays. Jacob hasn't missed a single one of my performances, but I see it in his eyes how he would like to take me out on weekends even though he swears it's okay. I know how he would like to be out and not come back early because we have school the next day but of course he doesn't say anything if singing is my passion and makes me happy and it does, but I would like to spend more time with him too.

Around five and the bar is pretty full and it's still early. Stage fright is absolutely not a problem for me, in fact, it's almost the highlight of my week.

I was in my dressing room, finishing my light make-up when I hear a knock on the door.

"come in" I called.

Mrs. Peters came in with a rack of dresses.

"Hey Bells, ready to start?"

"Almost! I just need one of your dresses and I'm all set"

Mrs. Peters designs our outfits and buys dresses for us. She's a beautiful person with a beautiful talent. It's one of the only occasions I allow myself to wear anything elegant.

"Great" she beamed "what do you want?"

"I was thinking of something… deep blue?"

"Really? I have just the thing!" she clapped. "I just bought this marvelous deep blue cocktail dress. If it's too elegant for you, you could wear your dark skinny jeans and black high-heals."

"Perfect!"

Mrs. Peters helped me into my dress, which was tight and hugged my every curve. It was short sleeved, had a turtle-neck collar and it ended mid-thigh. I added my jeans which made the outfit cute rather than elegant and slipped my not-so-high-heels on.

"you look wonderful Bella" she smiled "I didn't know deep blue was your color"

"Thank you Mrs. Peters.

"let's go. It's time"

Escorting me to backstage and giving me a mic, she blew me a kiss to go and present me.

I walked with my head held high.

* * *

_I KNOW ITS LATE! PLEASE NO YELLING OR KILLING! XD_

_I've been really busy! No frickin time for anything!_

_I'll try to be more punctual._

_Sorry again!_

_Love ST_


	7. Showtime

_Game time! Who ever can guess the names and singers of the songs that will be shown wins a a homemade cookie. and mine are delicious._

_NO CHEATING!_

"_Blah" Bella sings._

"_**Blah" **__all three girls sing._

"_Blah__" Katie sings._

"_*Blah*" Kim sings._

"_(Blah)" both back ups sing._

"_-__**Blah-"**__ Bella and Kate or Kim sing._

_

* * *

_

**Showtime**

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Mr. Davis announced. I re-strapped my high-heels just for something to do. "I proudly present to you the beautiful young group and special…"

Suspense.

I was used to this and so were the locals. We did this every Friday for tourists and hikers that come around.

"Isabella Swan!"

Cheers and whistles roared through the crowd as I walked into the stage, my stool already in place along with the mike.

I hadn't gotten around to writing my own songs so I sing songs from famous singers. And I choose what songs I want with approval from the girls.

"How's everyone tonight!" I asked in a shout.

The cheers were ear piecing. I loved it.

"Alright, why don't we start off with…" I looked around, recognizing old faces and memorizing new ones. I was about to speak when a guy came in and I froze. Wasn't he hiking?

Edward Cullen walked to an empty booth and sat with a smirk on his face. Jacob caught my attention in the crowd and nodded, letting me relax considerably.

"Something special."

I nodded towards DJ Mark and he played the song I wanted, one by one.

Everything flew by and we sang flawlessly.

_I found a way to be everything I've dreamed of, and I know it's in me that I will become who I want to be __and _**_I finally found it and I'm taking the long way out _**_cause it's gonna be_

_(it's gonna be)_

**_-Something special to me-  
-Something special to me-_**

Days go by and I grow stronger It takes time, but I'll never let go. Days go by and I'll try harder to make it mine, *I know*...

_Something special to me  
*Something special to me*  
**Something special to me**_

_~.~_

_Every night I rush to my bed with hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you when I close my eyes. I'm going outta my head. Lost in a fairytale, can you hold my hands and be my guide?  
Clouds filled with stars cover your skies and I hope it rains. You're the perfect lullaby. _

_*What kind of dream is this?*_

_You can be a **sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**__**.** Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
__Turn the lights on!__  
_**_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare._**_ Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true  
__Turn the lights on!__  
My guilty pleasure I ain't goin nowhere. Baby, long as you're here I'll be floating on air cause you're my, you're my...  
**-**_**_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare- _**_Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you._

_~.~_

_Yeah  
Tell me what have you done to me? Oh. How come your eyes feel like your hands on me?  
(Am I under some magic spell?) Oh, did you put a hex on my body?  
(I'm aroused though, boy can't you tell?) I can't explain it or fight it. Boy cuz I like it  
_

**_I can feel you_**_ from my head (head) to my feet (feet) You're all over me  
_**_I can feel you_**_**, **when you're not (not) next to me (me) Taking over me  
_**_I can feel you_**_ when I kiss you _**_baby_**_**.** Touch you _**_baby_**_**,** love you _**_baby_**_  
(I can feel you baby if I) kiss you _**_baby_**_. Touch you _**_baby_**_, love you _**_baby__,_**_ oh_

~.~

_Is this a dream? If it is, please don't wake me from this high I'd become comfortably numb until you opened up my eyes  
_

**_-__To what it's like when everything's right. I can't believe__-_**

**_Y__ou found me, when no one else was lookin'. How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion the ups and the downs and you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
_**_You found me_

_~.~_

_I came apart inside a world made of angry people. I found a boy who had a dream, making everyone smile  
He was sunshine. I fell over my feet like bricks underwater_

__

How am I supposed to tell you how I feel  
I need oxygen

__

**Oh baby if I was your lady? I would make you happy**_  
I'm never gonna leave, *never gonna leave*  
_**_Oh baby I will be your lady. I am going crazy for you_**

People cheered and whistled and screamed, "I love you's". When we finished, people sounded disappointed.

"We'll be back soon boy, give the ladies a chance." I winked and left the stage, Katie and Kim following.

Jacob was waiting for me at the door in front of the stage.

"You were spectacular, like always Bells."

"Thanks Jake."

"You look so sexy in that dress Bells." He said seductively in a husky tone. It was a major turn on.

"Easy there tiger, let me go get a drink first." I left before he could drag me to my dressing room.

"Coke-twist, please Austen."

"Coming right up Bella."

"That was very entertaining Miss. Swan." Crooned a velvet voice. I turn in surprise to a crooked smiling Edward.

"I thought you were hiking this weekend."

"I didn't want to go. I just played hooky today at school."

"What are you doing here then?"

"Well, I heard you sang here, and I was curious to see if your voice was as beautiful as they say. I never came here before because I never saw a reason to until now."

"And what would that reason be, Mr. Cullen?

His smile grew "I thought I would give my friend some support but with your voice and fans, I don't think you need it."

"Please don't go." I begged "It's nice to have people beside Jacob come for me and not for… other reasons."

"You are a stunning singer." His hand hesitated to touch my cheek before he balled it into a fist and lowered it.

"Your coke-twist Bella."

"Thank you Austen. Free-be for Cullen, kay? He's with me."

"Thank you Bella, but it's unnecessary-"

"Shh. The thank you is enough; you can repay me by staying put. Now I should go find Jake before he comes looking for me…"

"I'll see you later then." He smiled crookedly.

I went quickly to my dressing room, my coke with lime in my hand.

"I'm sorry Jake." I apologized immediately as I closed the door. "I got caught up in a conversation."

"Doesn't matter, you're here now and you are all mine." He pressed against me, grabbed my coke to put it on the counter and made me a sandwich between him and the door.

"J-Jake." I stuttered.

"Bella." He kissed my eyelids, his hand caressing my cheek, going down my neck. "Is it okay if I cross the line tonight? I've missed you so much."

"Y-yeah." I breathed in a deep blush.

His hand brushed over my breast, making me inhale sharply. He nibbled at my neck as his hand slid down to my waist. I felt his other hand massage my tense back and kissed me passionately to distract me from his gliding hand to the rim of my dress, pulling it up to where my jeans started and unbuttoned it. His hand snaked itself into my pants, making me moan against his lips when I felt his hand smoothly massaging me.

I could feel a finger probing me, so I held him tightly with my fingers tangled in his hair.

"Bella!" Mr. Davis called from the other side of the door.

Damn it! Jacob quickly removed his hand and buttoned my jeans for me with an empty expression. It was the expression he made when he was disappointed or irritated.

"Yes Mr. Davis?" I called back in the best steady tone I could.

"You're on in five. You ready?"

"Yeah, give me two."

We could hear his footsteps fade.

"Some other time then." Jacob murmured "We just need more time." He kissed me softly and left. I checked myself in the mirror before leaving too.

"Ready?" Kim asked.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Your face is all red." Katie noted.

"Yeah, I'm hot. Can you get me some water please?"

Katie left to get the bottle without another word.

"Jacob?" Kim asked knowingly.

I nodded with a chesher cat grin.

"Ah." She was so easy to talk to when it came to the Quileutes.

We entered the stage after I took a swig of water Katie brought for me and sat back down on my stool.

"Let's restart slow this time… When you're gone"

_I always needed time on my own. I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone, and the bed where you lie is made up on your side  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take, do you see how much I need you right now  
_

_**When you're gone**, __the pieces of my heart are missing you  
__**When you're gone**, __the face I came to know is missing too  
_**_When you're gone, all the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
_**_I miss you_

_~.~_

_Woah  
I know you're trying to make me happy, and I know you're doing it you're way, (way). And I don't always make it easy, to know the perfect words to say, (say).  
If you wanna give me what I want, (listen), 'cause I'm gonna tell you what I need (so bad). If you wanna give me what I crave, (hold me) so I can feel your _**_love_**_.__  
_

_When the craziness begins to get to me, just need a hand to hold, just be that **somebody.** It's your **tenderness **that's gonna make it right, I want a piece of your heart, **not a piece of your mind**._

_~.~_

_It's been too long don't think I've seen you smile at me for quite a while and we're too busy doing things we haven't noticed what's missing  
Where's the fun we used to have? My childish ways and your sarcasm. Silly jokes and fairy tales, where did we leave them?  
_**_Lost in the backyard_**_  
_

_Your lasso my tiara. My wand, your plastic bazooka. Why can't we be how we were __**in the backyard **_

_Your cowboy hat, my tutu. You hide and seek, I catch you. Why can't we be how we were _**_in the backyard_**

**_In the backyard._**

_~.~_

_I've been livin in a room without windows, away from the sun, (no oxygen). I couldn't tell if it was day or night, away from the sun, (growing nowhere fast)  
Rushing along on the pavement don't even look at the_**_people's faces, going places. _**_When an old man said (stop), you nearly stepped on a flower growing through the cracks and you didn't even notice.  
_

**_Wake up_**_ smell the roses. Life is happening and _**_you don't know it_**_  
_**_Wake up_**_**,** take a moment, grab it in your hands... _**_and own it_**

_~.~_

_I like the way you sound in the morning, we're on the phone and without a warning I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard  
I like the way I can't keep my focus. I watch you talk, you didn't notice. I hear the words but all I can think is, **w**_**_e should be together_**_  
Every time you smile, (I smile) and every time you shine, (I'll shine for you)_

**_-Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby, don't be afraid to__-  
__Jump then fall__  
__Jump then fall_**_ into me  
**-**_**_Be there, never gonna leave you. Say that you wanna be with me too-_**_  
So I'm a stay through it all. So _**_jump then fall._**

The crowd was great and Edward stayed until the end. I felt I got more strength with that knowledge and pushed myself to finish better then great.

"Fantastic job Bella!" Mr. Peter told me after the show. "We got double the amount of last week. If there is anything I can do to repay you beside in cash…" he trailed off.

"Actually Mr. Peters there was… if it's not too much trouble, can I have tomorrow off?"

His head snapped up. I cringed involuntarily. "That's a tall order."

Uh-oh "I know, but… Jacob and I are never able to stay out later then ten these days because of school the next day and I feel like a Saturday night would do us good. I know Saturday is the biggest night of the week and everyone comes but… can't Kim take the night? Just this Saturday please?"

He thought about it for a few. I stayed quiet, chewing on my bottom lip in anticipation. "Do you really need this?"

"Yes. Jake and I are going through a rough patch right now and a date on a Saturday would fix this."

"Okay kid. Go have fun with Jacob tomorrow, but you take Sunday."

"Ah! Thank you Robert!" I hugged him with sincere gratitude then ran out to go find Jake.

He was waiting for me by his Rabbit and I crashed into him to hug him tightly.

"Whoa, what's up Bells?"

"I got us double of what we usually make and convinced Mr. Peters to give me tomorrow off!"

"Wow! Congrats Bells!" he hugged me back, "And I'm glad you got tomorrow off. But you didn't have to do that for us, I love watching you sing."

"I know but I really wanted to stay with you tomorrow instead of work."

"Then I'll make it worth while." He kissed me passionately. I got lost in his lips for the night.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! Now if only I knew if I should put the sex scene in or not, considereing this is a EdwardxBella story. I promise Edward will be in the story more after Jacob and Bellas first time, but for now bear with me cause i'm trying to subtily add Edward to her life instead of a "boom, hes there" kind of thing. pleeeeeeeeeease R&R!_


	8. You're here with surprises

**You're here with surprises **

I could see nothing in the dark forest before me, only trees.

A sound caught my ears. Behind me. No one. A twig snapped. I look to my right. Nothing.

A whistle? Was someone calling me with a whistle? The sound was like music. Smooth wind with a touch of velvet. Music.

"Bella…" the wind blew.

"Edward?"

"I'm right here."

"Where?" I looked around in desperation.

A whistle was heard again blowing through the wind again.

"Follow the sound."

"Edward."

The whistle blew to my right. I followed it.

Again. Straight forward. I weaved through to forest, playing by ear.

Soon I could see a light, and I got more eager to get to it. I stumbled through the trees to a field, where four people were. Two were holding Edward, his mouth covered and his arms behind him. He looked about ready to cry in torn sobs.

I recognized the three people almost immediately. The man with long black hair and woman with hair the color of fire were holding Edward prisoner while the blond man waited just in front of the others.

"Bella!" Edward chocked out in a muffle. "I'm so sorry."

"So…" mused the man with blond hair, "your name is Bella. It's a pleasure to know the name of the girl who smells so…" he inhaled "Wonderful. My name is James. You will be my pet from on. But first… Victoria. Laurant."

They nodded and an ear piercing screech of what sounded like metal being torn came from Edwards body as they ripped him apart.

"Bella run!"

"EDWARD!" I screamed in terror, waking myself up to my safe room.

I could see a figure in the shadows of a corner by my window. It was Edwards frame but I was so frightened I quickly turned the light on to make sure I was alone in my dark room and thankfully found nothing out of the ordinary, just my rocking chair.

I could feel tears in my eyes as my dream replayed itself over and over again.

This James ordering his minions to kill Edward… why? Are they… vampires…too?

~.~

Click.

_What is that?_

Click.

_My window?_

"Bella." Called a husky voice.

I got up and stumbled over almost immediately over my shoes on the floor and opened my window to a smiling Jacob Black.

"Jacob?" What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too. You wouldn't pick up your phone or open the door so I thought your window. It's eleven thirty honey, time to get up. I've got a new project and I think you're gonna like it."

"Eleven thirty!"

He nodded.

"Oh, damn it! I'm sorry Jake. Here." I went to my nightstand and grabbed his spare house key that he left the other day and threw it to him. "Come on up." I smiled.

Quickly brushing my teeth and looking for something decent to wear, I found my dark green buttoned-up blouse to be good.

I was in my bra and jeans when Jake came in. I didn't mind that he saw me without a blouse but as I reached for it, Jakes hands touched my exposed shoulders, stroked them then stopped.

"What happened here?" he touched the oversized Band-Aid.

I stiffened "oh that? Don't worry about it, I just hurt myself, like always. No biggy." I shrugged to seem to not care about it but I didn't convince him.

"Let me see."

"No Jake, please-"

"You have to change the Band-Aid, I'll do it for you." He walked toward the door, looked back and barked "Sit. I'll be back in two seconds." and he was gone.

I did what I was told but damn it, I forgot I still had those. Now he was going to see my purposely-made cuts and get angry with me, before thinking it was his fault.

He came back with the first aid bag and sat behind me on the bed.

"Jacob really, I-"

"Hush and let me think."

I waited anxiously, holding my breath as he removed my right Band-Aid to my nail cuts.

"Why did you do this to yourself?" he practically whispered.

"They were an accident." I tried to defend myself.

"Sticking your nail into your arms doesn't seem like and accident to me Bella. What were you thinking?"

I flinched at his tone "I wasn't"

"When?"

I didn't respond, afraid of what he might conclude.

"When Bella?"

"Thursday after school." I whispered.

The quiet that followed was painful.

"After our fight?" he guessed.

I stayed quiet. He could be a detective for being so good at figuring things out… figuring me out.

"So it was my fault that you hurt yourself." He murmured. If I didn't know that consoling him would do no good at the moment I would have tried everything for him to think otherwise.

He cleaned my wounds in silent, placed a new band-aid on and then doing the same with my left arm. When he finished he left to go put the bag back in its place in the bathroom while I buttoned up my blouse.

"Jacob?" I called.

He came in with a sad, torn expression, making me immediately wrap my arms around his waist since he was too tall for me to reach his neck.

"Hey. If you're still here, it's because this," I moved my right arm "Doesn't matter. You didn't make me hurt myself. You are not that cause of these new cuts. Yes, it was after our fight, but I did this because I was angry at myself, not you. I could never be mad at you. You make me so happy everyday so please don't think much of this. It will heal, like all the others."

I kissed his chest and he gave in, wrapping his arms around my small body and placing his cheek on my head.

"Love you Jake." I whispered

"Love you more." he smiled.

~.~

"What's this new project you have that you can't wait to show me?" I asked.

We were just after the La Push border, driving in his Rabbit to his house.

"Some friends wanted to throw something away but I got to them first."

"A new, well, old car?"

"Even better."

"What's better then a car?"

He made the invisible-key-to-the-locked-mouth move.

"Ugh." I gave up, crossing my arms in a pout even though I hated surprises and he knew it. Jakes excitement was hard to resist and soon I found myself anxious to get to his house as he was.

When we arrived, Jake walked quickly to his garage with me on his tail. There was something under a huge mantel; he grabbed handful of the cloth with a smile on his face .

"Behold Miss. Swan." He announced and uncovered to old motorcycles. A big smile crossed my face with utter shock.

"OH my God Jake! Motorcycles! Oh wow!"

"Yep. And guess what, one is yours."

I stopped in my tracks "What?"

"I told you my friends wanted to throw them out. I have the pieces that need replacing, so they gave them to me. Think of it as an early birthday present."

"Really? Oh thank you Jake!" I hugged him with enough force to knock us over, kissing him passionately on the floor.

"Easy there bells!" he laughed.

"When do we start?" I asked enthusiastically, but before he could say anything, my cell phone rang in my back pocket. I held a finger up to him, asking him silently to hold that thought then grabbed it, checked the caller ID before answering. I didn't recognize the number but I was in a good mood.

"Hello?"

"… _Bella?"_

"Edward?" I gasped, immediately regretting saying his name. Jacobs face fell into a hard mask with tight, guarded eyes as he politely waited for me to finish. I sat up, still on his lap to get a better hold of the air that seems to suddenly disappear around me.

"How did you get my number?"

"_I asked Mr. Davis for it."_

"Mr. Davis?"

"_Yes. I'm sorry, it was rude. I should have asked you for it but you disappeared after your performance last night and I needed to speak with you. Are you busy right now?"_

"I am. What is it you need?" I tried to sound cold but Edward didn't deserved it so it was hard.

"_I would prefer to speak with you in person."_

"Can't it wait until Monday?"

"_I'm afraid it can't"_

I sighed. "Fine, how about tomorrow before three? I can't later then that because I work tomorrow."

"_Not good enough. Today?"_

I sighed "Fine. Five thirty. Is that good enough?"

_Yes. Sam's café?"_

"Fine. Till then." With that, I snapped my phone shut.

Even though he said nothing wrong, I felt irritated by his call, his sudden agency to speak with me. Jacob let me fume over this for a few.

"Is something wrong?" he asked when he lost his patients.

"Huh? Oh no, he just wants to talk. I was just thinking about his bad timing." I smiled, leaning down to kiss him as a distraction.

He wrapped his arms around me and gently flipped us over so he was on top, pressing our chests together when I wrapped my legs around his waist, his arms holding him up enough to not crush me. I was taken by surprise when I felt his hard on against me clothes covered inner thigh. I moaned, tangling my fingers in his long hair and tugged making him growl in pleasure. A hand opened my blouse enough for him to massage my breast without any clothes in the way while his other hand snaked it's way into my jeans and I felt myself getting wet in anticipation, moaning all the while he got closer to my-

"Jake!"

Shit! Too late. Quil and Embry came in on our little 'show'. Jacob removed his hand from my jeans and sat up to cover me so they wouldn't see my half-naked body to glare at his two bestfreinds at the door. My face burned in embarrassment as I buttoned up my blouse again and fixed my hair.

"Whoa!" Embry covered his eyes out of respect to me "So sorry guys, didn't mean to disturb you." He apologized.

"What do you want!" Jake growled.

"We just came to see how you were doing on the bikes. I can see you were doing something." Quil winked at me.

"Out!" Jacob barked. They obediently ran out. I sighed, closing the last two buttons on my blouse. My blush burned my face as I could still hear them laughing.

"What is it?" Jake asked "I'm sorry about them Bells, you know how Quil is, more so because he likes you, but-"

"You're digging a deeper hole Jake." I advised "It's okay. Quils right. We should get to work." I tired to smil, but I didn't fool him. Again.

"Look, I know it must have been hard to convince Mr. Peters to give you this Saturday off for us so I'm going to make the most of it. I'm going to take you out tonight and give you what you deserve. A chance to relax and be treated like the angel you are. So lets get started on these bikes and have a good time tonight, kay?"

"Kay." I didn't want him to know about my meeting with Edward later today so I smiled and he believed me because it was ture.

* * *

_I need the opinion of the people who read this. I know this is an EdwardxBella story but i want to know if it's ok for me to put Jacob and Bellas first time. PLEASE review and help me!_

_-ST_


	9. Saturday plans Pt 1

Part one out of three.

* * *

**Saturday plans (Pt. 1)**

"Ah! It feels so good to pass a Saturday the way you're suppose to." I stretched.

Jacob smirked from his place under my motorcycles, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. I've missed having you around on weekends."

"And it's not a bad day either."

"Yeah. No rain." He agreed, knowing how much I dislike the rain.

"Hey Jake?" my legs swung lightly from the stool that had my feet dangling as I stared, absentmindedly, at a corner.

"Yeah?"

"What are you planning for us tonight?"

He laughed "Oh no. that's for me to know and for you to wait and see."

"Oh c'mon Jacob, you know-"

"How you hate surprises? Yeah, I know, still not getting anything from me Bells. You're going to have to wait like a good little girl. I promise, you're going to like it."

"Ugh! Fine." I didn't push it. If he promised then it's for something. Jacob always completes his promises for me and never makes them unless he can go through them. I can't name one he hasn't done. I was so deep in thought I almost didn't catch his murmur something along the line of "hopefully until the end" but I ignored it.

I looked around his garage to find something to occupy myself instead of ogling his shirtless chest and found his guitar in the corner besides the door, so I tiptoed my way to it.

Knowing Jacob, he wouldn't want me to sing today, it was my day off after all. It was already in tune, I remember doing it myself the other day for him. I sat back down on my stool and started playing softly but before I could get a word out, Jacob snatched the guitar from my grasp.

"Bella, it's your day off remember? You pushed yourself too much yesterday, you know very well you can lose your voice. Take it easy until tomorrow, please?"

"I know it's my day off and even though I work tomorrow, Sunday is the day where meetings are held, so I don't have to sing. Plus I was going to sing softly… please Jake?" I pouted "One song? Then I'll stop."

He contemplated for a moment then, with a sigh, gave me the guitar. A triumphant smile lights my face. It was too easy to make him give me what I wanted.

"One." He said sternly.

"Two."

"What? Why?"

"There's a song I want to practice for Charlie's birthday, but I can't do it in many places…"

Another moment of silence.

"Fine." He sighed "Then no more."

"Yay!" I squealed uncharacteristically.

Jacob raised an eyebrow. _Yay?_

I just smiled and started playing again.

_I am stuck here in a moment  
And I'm trying to pretend  
So I'll play this feeling over and over again_

_I owned alone this memory_  
_Maybe I should awake instead_  
_But I'm on my way to go back inside my head_

_I close my eyes_  
_And try to hide_  
_But wake_  
_When these dreams collide_

_So I'll put these all on repeat_  
_And I'll make up what comes next_  
_Now I lay here day dreaming on your chest_

_When I'm staling to open my eyes_  
_Cause I know it's time for me to leave this bed_  
_But I've decided to fall back inside my head_

_I close my eyes_  
_And try to hide_  
_But wait_  
_When these dreams collide_

_Wait all breaks down_

_If I keep on wasting all my time_  
_All alone in my head_  
_Wish I never thought about it in the end_

_I close my eyes_  
_And try to hide_  
_But wait_  
_When these dreams collide_

Without stopping, I started changing to the other song, the words flowed with the music, the rhythm soft.

Jacob stopped working to enjoy my singing a song for his birthday. While each word was said, I remembered all the parts that Charlie did for me, just like in the song. I was in sync with it.

Right before the end, Edwards' musical whistled played itself in my mind, making me stop abruptly.

"Bella?" Jacob asked, worry creased his forehead.

"I'm sorry, a memory caught me off guard."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I almost smiled "No." I said, then sighed in defeat "Yes… I do."

He chucked his wrench and pulled my hand gently to have me sit in front of him on the ground, keeping my hands in his as he grazed his thumb over my palms soothingly, giving every single bit of his attention to me.

I started with my dreams, telling him about my theories behind them and conclusions to the first. I told him every though I could remember that I've had in the past three days, everything except for my subconscious, possible thoughts about leaving him for Edward in my dreams, though I can't see myself living without him.

Jacob stayed quiet, listening without interrupted, his mask always in place. I've learned to hate and accept that mask.

"Wow." He breathed when I finished. His face changed from serious to calculative as he thought, which was never a good sign. "A moment ago?"

"I remembered Edwards whistle."

"Hmm." He mused "Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from — the Quileutes, I mean?" he began.

"Not really," I admitted.

"Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood — supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark." He smiled, to show me how little stock he put in the histories. "Another legend claims that we descended from wolves — and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them. Then there are the stories about the cold ones." His voice dropped a little lower.

"The cold ones?"

"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." He rolled his eyes.

"Your great-grandfather?" I encouraged.

"He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf—well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves."

"Werewolves have enemies?"

"Only one."

I didn't hide my amazement over this conversation.

"So you see," Jacob continued, "the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did — they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces." He winked at me.

"If they weren't dangerous, then why…?" I tried to understand, struggling not to let him see how seriously I was considering his story.

"You never know when they might get too hungry to resist." He deliberately worked a thick edge of menace into his tone.

"What do you mean, 'civilized'?"

"They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead."

"So how does it fit in with the Cullens? Are they like the cold ones your great-grandfather met?"

"No." He paused dramatically. "They are the same ones."

He must have thought the expression on my face was fear inspired by his story. He smiled, pleased, and continued.

"There are more of them now, a new female and a new male, but the rest are the same. In my great-grandfather's time they already knew of the leader, Carlisle. He'd been here and gone before your people had even arrived." He was fighting a smile.

"And what are they?" I finally asked. "What are the cold ones?"

He smiled darkly. "Blood drinkers," he replied in a chilling voice. "Your people call them vampires."

I stared out at my hands after he answered, not sure what my face was exposing.

"You have goose bumps," he laughed delightedly.

"You're a good storyteller," I complimented him, still.

"Pretty crazy stuff, though, isn't it? No wonder my dad doesn't want us to talk about it to anyone."

I couldn't control my expression enough to look at him yet. "Don't worry, I won't give you away, you know that."

he chuckled.

"Do you believe in such nonsense?" I had to ask.

"Nope. If I did, I just broke the treaty." He grinned.

We laughed off the serious tension atmosphere around us, though mine edged toward hysteria. Could it really be true?

"C'mon. I should take you home so you can get ready for our date." He teased.

I rolled my eyes "Casual or elegant?"

"A little bit of both." He caught on to my investigation.

"Okay… what do you want me in?" I tried again.

"Whatever you're comfortable in."

I exhaled in defeat "Fine."

He laughed "You're going to like it. I promise."

* * *

Who can guess the song she's planning on singing on Charlies birthday? i'll give you a hint, its from a female singer and a popular one at that.

Please review to tell me if you want Jacob and Bellas first time because in 2 chapters i _will _post it in _extreme_ details unless i get more reviews saying not to put it up then this silence.

thank you! ^_^

-Love ST


	10. Saturday plans Pt 2

**Saturday plans (Pt. 2)**

"Thanks Jake."

"I'll pick you up at seven, kay?"

"Yeah." I agreed, leaning down to kiss his through the open window.

"Love you."

"Love you too." I smiled.

"Later honey." Was his goodbye before driving off. I noticed how he drove quicker then usual and wondered why he was in a hurry.

It remained me of my hurry, making me quicken my pace into the house so I could grab my wallet and car keys and run to my truck. The roar of the engine startled me but did little to stop me from reaching my destination. Sam's café was a bit crowded because it was Saturday but I still managed to find a parking spot. I could feel butterflies in my stomach as I walked in.

"Hey Bella!" Mike yelled from his place at a table, Lee and Tyler sitting with him.

"Oh, hi Mike." I answered a bit impatiently. He came up to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, trying to pull me to his table.

"Mike, I need to go." I tried to wiggle myself out of his grasp but he held tight.

"What? But you just got here." He whined.

"I'm meeting someone and I don't have time. Please let go Mike."

"You cant stay with us just for a bit?" damn it, he's so annoyingly persistent. When will he get it that I'm not interested in him? I gritted my teeth to keep my friendly smile in place.

"Rain check, please Mike?"

He pursed his lips, then sighed and let go "Fine. Who are you meeting?" he asked but I was already away from him, searching for the person who asked me to come here.

He was waiting for me, sitting on the farthest and most private table at the café with a scowl on his face. I gulped.

As I got closer, I could feel my body itching to walk the other way. I didn't know why I felt so nervous to be with a friend who I thought could be a vampire.

Then it hit me.

Vampire.

My reactions suddenly made sense to me. If I felt fear for someone I had a theory about, does that mean I was right? I shook my head. _It doesn't matter_ I told myself.

"What doesn't matter Bella?" Edward asked innocently.

"N-nothing." I blushed. I hadn't realized I was talking to myself or that I was even in front of Edward.

"Would you like to sit?" he asked. I nodded. Very gentlemanly, he stood when I was about to take my seat, retaking his place after me.

"What can I get you?" the waitress looked at me, deliberately not looking at Edward. Maggie had a boyfriend after all.

"Coke with lemon please." Maggie turned with a blush to Edward.

"Nothing for me thank you." She walked away a bit dazzled by Edwards smile.

"So…" I started "What do you think of my singing?"

"You have an extraordinarily beautiful voice Bella. Such talent deserves so much more than a job at a bar or club."

I was ecstatic at his compliment, but as I watched his face, I realized he answered my question absentmindedly, that that wasn't why he called me so urgently and was just being polite instead of dodging my question. I opened my mouth to ask but he held up a finger-sensing my point brining- the moment Maggie came with our drinks.

"Would you like something to eat Bella?" Maggie asked when she set my drink down.

"No thanks Maggie."

"And you?"

"We're fine thank you." He smiled. I heard Maggie's breath catch before walking away, baffled.

"Edward, what is it you wanted that was so important you had to get my number without asking me for it? I'm curious to know why you sounded so urgent."

"Curious?" he snorted lightly "Your face shows worry, not curiosity."

"Fine, I'm also worried. So…? I insisted, taking a sip of my drink, waiting.

He sighed, looked over my shoulder without letting the people around us see, and leaned in so only I could hear his soft murmur among the crowded café.

"I know… you know what I am." I paled. So I was right!

"How do you know that?"

"Because you'll be in danger soon." He whispered. My mind automatically pictured the three strangers from my dreams. My heart raced, my breath coming into pants. How did he know about them?

"Bella, please calm down." He told me, looking over my shoulder again; I assumed he was looking at Mikes table. I should have known he would be watching my every move until I left.

"Do you have any plans tonight?" he asked when my breath-and my heart-slowed.

I nodded, for I had lost my voice. He scorned.

"Your boyfriend, Jacob Black… I suggest you break up with him before he does."

"Jake wont hurt me." I murmured, suddenly angry.

"You don't know that."

"And you do?" I snapped, standing to leave. "You don't even know him! How dare you say he's going to hurt me. He would never even _think _of doing that!"

"On purpose."

"What the _hell_ is that suppose to mean!"

"If you can sit and keep it down, I can explain." He hissed.

I took a deep breath, retook my place in front of him and sipped at my coke to cool me down.

"I'm listening." I finally breathed through clenched teeth.

"Many things will change soon and I would advise you to start distancing yourself from Jacob so you wont hurt yourself more then your going to, starting with canceling tonight's plan."

I blushed furiously "What the hell! Are you stalking me?"

"Of course not!" he cried "I would never be so disrespectful as to snoop into the life of a person I care for." He defended whole-heartedly.

"You don't even know me." I stated. He was quiet for a moment, his eyes intense; as if he wanted to tell me something important but wouldn't let himself.

"I don't need to hear anymore nonsense from you." I stood and grabbed my wallet, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go get ready for my date." I placed a dollar on the table and started walking towards the door.

"Bella." He followed and wrapped a cold hand around my wrist. I hissed at the chill and was about to slap him with my free hand, but he caught it at the moment I was just inches from his face.

"Let me go Edward." I cried sternly, pulling my hands with no success at freeing myself from his steel grasp. I heard a chair pull out and felt eyes on my back, giving me an idea.

"Let me go or I'll make a scene." I threatened. Successfully, he let go.

"Take care… Bella." He raised his hand to touch my face.

"Don't touch me." I hissed, slapping his hand away. It hurt. "And stop caring for someone you don't know." I growled as I turned to leave, but not before I saw his pain and sadness in his eyes, making me almost feel bad for treating me so coldly… almost.

As I walked out I thought I saw Jacobs ex-friend, Paul staring angrily at Edward, like he was about to go and rip his throat out or something.

I paid little attention to Paul and his pity look at me and got into my truck to drive quietly- or as quiet as my truck could get- home to get ready for a good time.

* * *

_Thank you for the review! Hope you liked it so far._

_To all those readers who like Mike, i do not like him. He bothers me so in turn he bothers Bella. Sorry._

_Read and review and please tell me what you think. Thank you!_

_-Love ST_


	11. Saturday plans Pt 3 Lemon

_Ok just for everyone to know, I am a Switzerland girl (meaning i like both Edward AND Jacob) so don't kill me forputting Jacob and Bella's first time on this BellaxEdward story. Thank you and enjoy._

_Any descriptions not clear about her outfit or jewelery is on my profile page._

* * *

**Saturday plans (Pt. 3)**

The knock on the door sent my heart flying. I hadn't seen or heard his rabbit pull over.

I took one last look in the mirror on my way out of my room. My dark, satin, buttoned up mini dress went perfect with my elephant bell jeans. The black cage slippers – though not really my style – went great with the outfit. The silver bracelet with the dangling heart had my name engraved on it, the back written _yours forever – Jacob_ was hanging on my wrist, making me remember how this was Jacobs six month anniversary present to me. I then looked at the beautiful crystal wolf necklace Jake gave me on our first year anniversary - knowing how my favorite animal was a wolf as well as Garnet being my favorite gemstone. They were the perfect touch with the light makeup.

Under my clothes was one of my _very_ small collection of Victoria's secret lingerie. It was not my style but I could feel it in my bones I needed these; for once, glad my mother insisted on these last time I went to Florida for summer to visit her and Phil. I've been waiting to put these on for a special occasion.

I ran – carefully – to the door expecting no one other then Jacob. Imagine my surprise when I saw Paul from Sam's group (Or how Embry put it: hall monitors on steroids) stand in front of me with no shirt, bare foot and cut off shorts hanging below his waist, showing off his V line. He was trembling until he took a good look at me, gazing up and down my body with hunger in his eyes. I blushed and crossed my arms above my chest as a way to protect myself.

"Can I help you Paul?"

"Can I come in?"

"I don't think so." I replied sternly, leaning against the doorframe to emphasize my point.

He took a deep breath, winced and started trembling again. It reminded me of my dreams.

"What do you want Paul?" I insisted when he didn't continue. His eyes refocused on me as if he just remembered I was there.

"Has… Edward been here? Inside your house?" he growled when he said the name.

"No he hasn't. We aren't even that much of friends."

His nose flared, he looked outraged, his whole frame quivered violently. It took him a second to talk again. It bothered me that he was still here, half-naked, with Jacob on his way. It made me giddy to see him leave.

"Cullen hasn't hurt you… has he?"

I kept glaring at him.

"Right." He sighed "Why are you friends with him?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because!" he started in a harsh tone before taking a deep breath and looked at me with softer eyes. "Because I don't want to see you get hurt Bella. You're everything to Jake. It would kill him if anything happened to you."

Though it surprised me that it seemed like he also knew about Edward, I paid no attention to his worry for me.

"Like you care about your good friend Jacob." I spat.

"I do care. More then you think. And if he cares for you then so do I. Bella, I ask you to stay away from Cullen. He's not good to anyone, least of all to you, seeing the way he looks at you..."

Just as he finished, Jacobs' car came into view. I smirked "Well, thank you Paul for your concern and advise but unless you can somehow restrain me from doing what I want, I'm afraid your warning was a waste of time. Now if you'll excuse me-"

Paul slammed his trembling hand against the doorframe opposite from me to stop me from leaving. My instincts screamed at me not to push him.

"Listen carefully Bella. Things are about to change and you would do _very_well to stay out of it. If you stay friends with Edward or any of the Cullens _you_ will get dragged into the mess and you _will_ get hurt. No one wants that." he leaned closer until his lips were at my ear "We will be watching so… be careful." He whispered. Unexpectedly he nipped my earlobe and I accidentally moaned before pushing him back just as Jacob got out of his car, flowers in hand.

"I'd slap you if I were strong enough to make it sting Paul! How dare you! You don't give a shit about anyone but yourself and your precious Sam. If you really cared you wouldn't have done that!"

"Not my fault you're nearly irresistible." He smirked.

"Leave Paul." Jake suddenly barked in a calm – though menacing – tone.

Paul turned to a dagger glaring Jacob. If this wasn't a date, he'd probably beat Paul up. I wish he would, at least once, for me.

Paul's smile faded at the sight of my boyfriend and ran into the forest.

Jacob came up and kissed me, immediately pushing his tongue through my lips for the five-minute lip lock we usually had when he greeted me. Once oxygen was a necessity, he gave me the beautiful bouquet of white roses – my favorite – with one scarlet rose in the middle and a few lilies around.

"Thank you. Their perfect." I smiled. Briefly looking him up and down, I found myself surprised at his clean up. He wore black jeans, a white buttoned up shirt, the first two buttons opened to reveal his muscular body, and his hair was up in a ponytail, only neater then how he usually did it.

I went to the kitchen to put them in a vase while Jake followed. I felt Jake press against me when I put the water-filled vase on the kitchen table and I leaned into him with a sigh as his hands massaged my shoulders.

"You're stiff." He murmured, replacing a warm hand with his moist lips. I inclined my head to give him more space.

"I just fought with an ex-friend of yours." I defended weakly.

"What was it about? You seemed really pissed."

"He just warned me about my friendship with Cullen, said for me to keep away. It would have been fine if he hadn't…" I choked, biting my tongue and mentally slapping myself. I didn't want him to get angry tonight. "If he hadn't yelled at me" I finished lamely. "It doesn't matter anymore." I shrugged, turning in his arms to kiss him again. It felt like home as his tongue found mine in our little dance. His hands traced my curves and hugged my body closer to him. I moaned when I felt him press against me and the anticipation got me wet though my new lingerie. I gasped for air when his mouth traced my chin and neck with open-mouth kisses, panting lightly at the need I felt for him. I pushed him back.

"We should get going?" I asked. He grinned evilly, making me realize he knew exactly what he was doing to me. I slapped his strong arm; when did he build them so quickly? And now that I thought about it, did he grow more? He was taller and buffer.

I wrote a note to Charlie saying I was going to spend the night at Angela's (I know it's a lie, so sue me) and that dinner was in the fridge. After grabbing my coat and purse we were off.

We drove to Port Angeles in a very comfortable silence, his hand always rested on my thigh, stroking it every now and then to send a tingle through me.

We stopped at a restaurant that was on top of the sea, close to the docks. I couldn't believe it was the restaurant we were going to have dinner in tonight. Jacob opened my door and helped me up from my seat, the perfect gentlemen. He opened the restaurant door and let me go first wit his hand on the small of my back.

"Table for two. Under the name 'Black'"

The host smiled "Welcome to the Seasun Mr. Black and madam. Right this way my Lady." He held his hand towards the direction and we followed, Jakes hand never leaving my back.

The host showed us a table on the edge, where you could see the sun just about to set in the water.

"Would like something to drink?" the host asked as he helped me in my chair.

"A lemonade please." I replied.

"Virgin sex on the beach." Jake replied, looking at me quickly with meaning to make me blush.

The host nodded "Enjoy." Was his goodbye. Not even five seconds after he left Jake cracked up at his little joke, only making me blush brighter then a tomato.

When he cooled down we stared at eachother until I looked away from his growing hungry eyes to look around.

"This place looks expensive."

"Only the best for you honey."

"But how-"

"You remember those after classes I've been doing for the past few months now?" he asked, knowing I wanted to know.

"Yes."

"They weren't extra credit classes. I've been helping the teachers out, doing things she asked, like lifting things and straightening up the class for a buck a minute. I've also been working on cars. You have no idea how much business you get when the Dowling's are ripping people off with their prices. Not to mention the discount the owner of this place is giving me because he and my dad are good friends and he owes my dad."

I was surprised at him. I hadn't realized Jacob was working so hard for me. Every time I would ask what he did without me, he would distract me. Now I understood why. He didn't want to tell me but he also didn't want to lie to me. How sneaky…

It bothered me a little at how good he is at keeping secrets. But the fact that he's been working since I got a job shows his hope of having a weekend together without work interrupting us was touching. I smiled at him. _Thank you…_

A waitress came with our drinks then. I saw her eyeing Jacob and couldn't help but giggle at the way he completely ignored the pretty woman.

He raised an eyebrow in question and I shook my head.

"Welcome to the Seasun Mr. Black. We've been expecting you. I'm Jasmine and will be pleased to serve you tonight. Are you ready to order?"

Jacob looked at me and so did she, though unwillingly.

"Umm… I'll get the fried tuna with sauce and potatoes please."

"I'll have the bass and fries thank you."

Jasmine smiled to friendly at Jake as she retrieved the menus; again, he ignored her by keeping his eyes on me.

"Saying that you look beautiful is the understatement of the year Bella."

I bit my lip, causing him to groan, "So much temptation from one person is injustice to anyone, even without you biting your lip."

"Jacob please." I blushed and looked at the water below "We're in public."

"And…?" he raised my chin with his fingers then traced my neck with the tips, going down to the hollow of my throat to draw circles on the skin above my blouse, before coming back up from the side to trace my open lips so he could feel the pants coming from my mouth. It was hard not to make a sound and disturb other people.

He cupped my face, grazing his thumb on my red cheek.

"I love you Isabella Swan. So, so much."

"I love you Jacob Black." I replied, cupping my hand over his. I took his hand and kissed his palm, then kissed his fingers lightly – one by one – then the back of his hand. He grabbed my neck and suddenly pulled me in to kiss his lips as the sun went down to perform my favorite time of day. His lips were tender, soft, warm; it was a peck, but it meant a lot. The strong orange combined with the mixes of purple, pink and blue were absolutely wonderful.

We ate in silence – at least to everyone around us it was a silent diner; to us it was another silent conversation. We could hear our words easily.

He looked at me and jerked his chin towards the food _Do you like the food?_

I smiled back _It's delicious_

I jerked my chin _yours?_

He nodded with a smile _Same._

He pointed at his bass with his fork _You want to try?_

My smile grew _I would love to._

Just like in the movies, he fed me a piece of fish and I moaned in delight _delicious._

I speared a piece of tuna _Here_.

His tongue lashed out to lick sauce off his mouth and his eyes brightened _That's really good._

I smiled _I knew you would like it._

He kissed me for a moment before sipping his drink.

I cocked my head to the side _After this?_

He grinned _Surprise_

I pouted _Can't I have just one clue?_

His smile grew _Nope_ I could hear him pope the P.

I glared playfully at him. He chuckled.

We shared a banana split and the whole movie dessert scene came into my mind, the way he fed me and then kiss my lips because there was ice cream on the corner. In any other situation I would have gagged at the romantic situation but I couldn't seem to find it in me to even roll my eyes. The only difference was… never mind, there was no difference, we were a full on movie scene!

Jacob didn't let me see how much it all was, not even how much he had as he counted the amount calmly under the table.

"Ready to go?"

I nodded "Definitely."

"You look nervous?"

"Do I? I feel like we're being watched." _By more then just one person,_ I thought to myself. He laughed.

"Maybe it's cause couples want to be us."

"Maybe." I let it go.

Jake drove us back to town but instead of going to his house we went to first beach, to the closer part of the cliff.

"Come on." He encouraged as he got out of his door with a small handbag. I hadn't noticed it in the back until he had it in his hands.

He waited for me with his hand out for me to take and we walked slowly to the beach with our shoes in our free hands to let our feet pad through the soft sand.

We stood, staring at the beautiful full moon in the sky, watching as the mesmerizing calm waters reflected the light.

"Come on." Jacob tugged my hand gently to pull me back to reality.

"There's more?" I breathed. He chuckled softly so as not to break the spell I seemed to be in.

"One more." he tugged again, towards the forest beside us, giving me a sweet smile that made me melt with love for him.

He weaved us through the small passage until I could see a small cabin. I realized my nervesmade my heart beat a bit faster when I saw it.

Jake saw the question in my eyes "It's Quil's. He lent it to me for the weekend."

I nodded.

He opened the door and placed the handbag on the chair right beside the door before helping me out of my coat and placed that on the wall rack, then grabbed my purse and placing that on the chair too.

There was a small living room in front of us – the glass window walls open to a balcony above the ocean – I could tell that to the left there was a kitchen and to the right I assumed would be the bedroom. I gulped.

Jake's hands went to my shoulders for a second before going to the balcony and raised his hand for mine, pleading for me to join him outside. I nervously accepted the proposal, going out before him to lay my hands on the wooden rail.

Immediately the water playing with the moons reflection below us mesmerized me.

"I feel like I'm in a dream…" I whispered.

Jacob's arms circled my waist "Let's hope it never ends."

I took a deep breath, inhaling the oceans scent "I'm ready."

His arms tightened, knowing how hard it was for me to say that out loud "I'm glad… I love you."

"I love you."

Jacob's head was on my shoulder so I leaned back to kiss him and get lost in this eternal calm.

~.~.~

_For those who are underage, from here down it's a lemon scene so DO NOT say I didn't warn you!_

~.~.~

I turned in his arms without breaking the kiss to wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer in a need to have him.

With a sigh he lifted me, I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist, and he walked us to the bedroom, only to set me down a few inches in front of the bed, our lips never leaving eachother to make ourselves less nervous as he popped my jeans open and helped me out of them. I did the same with his jeans.

One by one, he unbuttoned my dress painfully slow to prolong the moment for me, as I did the same with his shirt. When we were done he almost yanked his shirt off when barely the last button was opened and carefully shrugged mine off. He stopped for a second to marvel over my bra, that was a blood red color with a black roses painted over it; my panties being of the same design of course.

He kicked his socks off and we slid out of our jeans so he could lower me gently onto the bed with him crawling on top.

He attacked my mouth as his hands explored my body fully for the first time. Gently drawing circles around my collarbone, his mouth went lower to my chin and nipped at my neck. My back arched a bit off the bed, and in the next second, his hands were under my back. My bra loosened and he started pulling the straps down but my hands flew to my breast to protect myself from exposure, but they were a reflex and that didn't stop him. He kissed just above my chest as his hands went under my bra to cup my breasts, slowly massaging them until my hands relaxed to their sides so he could remove my bra for me. My burning face turned into a darker shade of red when I saw his eyes drink in the sight of me as if were he first time he's ever seen them.

"Bella…" he sighed. His husky voice made me gulp and wet my panties with anticipation.

I moaned quietly when he pinched my nipples.

He buried one hand in my hair, gently tugging it back so my back arched. "Mmmm, perfect," he murmured as his lips and tongue made lazy sweeps over my cleavage.

My head moved so the left side touched the soft pillow when his tongue touched my right nipple, my hand leaving his long hair – now out of the ponytail - and went to my lips with my fingers brushing against it so I could stifle a moan.

"You're so beautiful Bella."

My hips bucked up into his, craving more of his touch. He sat back and hooked his fingers in my panties.

"You okay Bells, honey?" he murmured, his fingers shaking.

"Yeah…" I murmured. "Take them off, Jacob."

He obliged, pulling my panties down and sliding them down my legs. Then I was completely exposed to him for the first time. My cheeks flushed, and so did my chest, as he reverently took me in with those beautiful eyes of his. I squirmed a little, wanting to cover myself, but Jake pinned my hands above my head with one of his, though my legs closed in a last attempt to cover and protect my virgin self out of shyness. He was sitting back on his heels between my legs looking at me. I had a perfect view of his impressive erection, and I swallowed hard, wondering if he would fit inside of me.

"Bella," he said his voice so much huskier than normal. "There is no word for how beautiful you are." He gave me that sunny Jacob smile and I relaxed.

His hand went over my stomach as a warning he was going to go lower and started doing as his hand promised, slowly but surely going between my legs. The sight got me more aroused then I thought possible.

I moaned when he massaged me, my leg hitched on his hips as my nails scrapped his scalp. He pressed down on my clit and I cried out when he made small circles, trying to get me soaked on his hand.

I gasped when his fingers went inside me suddenly, in the place I had longed for him to touch for a year and a half, when we first started to go beyond the limit. I moaned loudly before realizing about the volume when his fingers touched the place that ached to be touched inside me. "God Jake!"

The hand that held both of mine let go so he could play with my breast again, using his mouth to play with the neglected one and his fingers thrust into me.

Pleasure ricocheted through me, my hips bucking wildly. My hands moved to clutch at his bare back and shoulder as my body strained toward a new and unfamiliar goal.

"Oh, God, Bella! You're so close, aren't you?"

His hoarse, tense voice pushed me over the edge, and I exploded. I screamed and my back arched as I came on Jakes hand, too far gone to care about the volume.

Jake kissed my forehead briefly while I came down of my high, slipping out if bed to grab his jeans. I knew he grabbed it by the noise his belt made because I couldn't see squat through my star filled vision.

"Jake?"

"I'm right here honey." A second later, I heard a ripping sound and then his weight was on the bed again as he crawled up my body again, his tongue being the first thing my body felt again.

"You taste delicious Bells."

"Jake…" I sighed, unable to say anything else.

I felt something on my thigh and realized that he got out to put the condom on and blushed at the thought of finally doing what we both wanted for so long. His arms wrapped around me as he kissed my lips once more and started pushing into me.

I concentrated on Jake's distractive lips as he sucked on my neck, his hard length slowly pushing through me. The further he went into me the more sting I felt, making me wince and dig my nails into his back.

"You okay Bells?" He panted with a hoarse voice from the strain.

"Just fine… it… hurts… just a bit." I admitted, knowing my actions would give away my lie.

With a grunt, he swiftly thrust into me to get it over with. I knew he felt bad for hurting me, even though it was inevitable. I bit my lip to keep myself from crying out loud and make him feel worse.

"So tight Bells…" he breathed.

Sweat dripped down my temple from the exertion. The pain had subsided, so I went on instinct and wrapped my legs around his waist.

He gave a guttural groan, exciting me further. I tangled my fingers in his long hair, arching my hips against his as he gently pulled back and thrust himself into me. The sensation was incredible as he slowly continued, and I managed to match his rhythm. Gasps and moans filled the room from my throat as he filled me, stroking nerve endings inside of me.

Little by little, without me telling him, his rhythm increased to the point he was pounding into me with his hands firmly on my hips.

I bit my hand to muffle my cries of pleasure as each thrust made me go crazier.

"Bells…" Jake grunted with another thrust. "Bells…" he groaned again, grabbing both my hands to place them above my head in a tight grasp, but I replaced my hand with my bottom lip.

"Honey, you don't have to keep quiet." He thrust harder into me to get me to react.

"But it's embarrassing…" I trailed off in a pant.

"Scream for me Bells." He leaned forward further, hitting the spot that was aching to be touched and I cried out before I could help it.

"That's my girl." He panted, letting my wrists go so he could place his hands on my hips to pound deeper into me, always against that spot.

"God Jake!"

"Bells… I'm not going to last much longer."

We kept at it – the room filled with our moans and grunts – until I was pushed over the edge again in my second orgasm.

Feeling my walls collapse around him, he made one more powerful thrust before he came inside me with a cry of his own.

He fell on top of me, both of us breathing heavily as our sweat mingled. I placed my hands on his shoulder and neck to keep him there.

Both of us were reluctant when he pulled out of me to take the soiled condom off and throwing on the floor, forgotten a second later to covered our naked bodies with the sheet and wrap his arms around my waist to pull me close so we could be dragged off into unconsciousness together.

* * *

_Will you believe that I go turned on by this scene? XD_

_What do you think? Too much? Or just perfect? PLEASE I'M BEGGING FOR THE LIFE OF ME TO R&R._

_Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I'm not used to Lemons and... is it sad that I'm jealous of my own story? Not for the reason that she gets Jacob (Though it is another reson to kill her), but because her first time was perfect in every sense of the word while mine was the complete opposite... -.-_


End file.
